1. Field of the Invention
A compact insulation stripping tool includes a U-shaped tool body to which are pivotally connected a pair of clamping jaws that pivot about parallel spaced pivot axes, thereby to clamp an insulated conductor within clamping recesses contained in the extremities of the leg portions of the tool body. A knife is supported between the leg portions by a knife support member arranged in an opening contained in the transverse base portion of the tool body. The knife has a linear cutting edge, and the knife support member is rotatable between first and second positions in which the knife edge extends alternatively transversely and longitudinally of the insulated cable. A depth control member controls the depth of cut of the knife edge into the insulation layer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide insulation stripping tools for removing the insulation outer casing of an electrical cable, for which purpose two parallel circumferential cuts of the insulation casing are made, as well as one axial cut between the two cuts, so that the insulation casing can be removed without any problem.
One example of such a tool is presented by the German patent No. DE 35 12 065 C1. In this reference, the stripping tool includes two clamping legs, one of which is fixed and carries two cutting blades for the formation of the circumferential cuts, while the other one has a cutting blade for making the axial cut, which clamping legs are connected for pivotal movement about a common pivot axis. A relatively great length of clamping legs is required to operate this tool, in order to be able to apply an adequate clamping force by means of an inserted compression spring; however, but that great length severely restricts the usefulness of the tool. This is, above all, so because the insulation removal work must be done on previously installed cables where very tight space conditions prevail in many instances, and they do not at all permit any unhindered rotation of the tool around the cable, thereby makings the job very difficult.
The present invention was developed to provide a stripping tool that it will have an extremely simple compact structure in terms of design, whereby its handling ability will be improved greatly.